7 Years Of Love
by QMingKyutez137
Summary: Kita akhiri saja. / Ya, sebaiknya begitu / Ini yang terbaik, bukan? / Ya, untuk kau, aku dan semua 'keluarga' kita… / JOY Fanfiction / Songfic : 7 Years Of Love by Super Junior Kyuhyun / BL - Shounen-ai / OneShoot


_**7 Years Of Love**_

.

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_._

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Lee Sungmin_

_._

_Warning!_

_Broken!KyuMin, BL / Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tak sesuai, Kyuhyun Centric, etc._

_Ps : fanfic terburuk dan tergaje yang pernah ada #lol_

_._

_a.__n : Maaf, jika saya membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat OOC di FF ini, jika ada yang tidak berkenan silahkan untuk__ meninggalkan page ini segera_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!_

_N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!_

_._

_**(( BGM : 7 Years Of Love by Super Junior Kyuhyun ))**_

_._

_enJOY reading^^_

_._

.

.

_**Kita akhiri saja, Kyu**_

_**Ya, sebaiknya begitu**_

_**Ini yang terbaik, bukan?**_

_**Ya, untuk kau, aku dan semua 'keluarga' kita…**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

_We'd known each other for 7 years_

_No one could even thought that we would say goodbye so easily_

_But we did break up_

_The only thing left was the memory we built together_

_._

* * *

.

Semilir angin musim panas dimalam hari begitu meneduhkan suasana hati _namja_ manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu, ia tengah duduk termenung menatap pemandangan malam dari jendela kamar hotel tempatnya menginap bersama para member Super Junior yang lain, setelah salah satu jadwal mereka terselesaikan di Busan.

_Tok…tok…tok…_

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang pemilik kamar, sosok yang semula mengetuk pintu itu masuk dengan ketidak sopanan yang seperti sudah mendarah daging ditubuhnya.

Sungmin hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yang semula.

"Maaf, _Hyung_. Kukira kau sudah tidur." Ujar sosok berkulit putih pucat yang masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu masuk itu.

"_Gwaenchana_, Kyuhyun-ah." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Cho Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior itu segera mendekati ranjang hotel dan mendudukinya. Keheningan mengambil alih suasana canggung yang begitu kentara diantara mereka, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin hanya terdiam saling membelakangi dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"_Chukae_ untuk debutmu yang ke tujuh tahun, Kyu." Tenor lembut itu mengalun memecah keheningan.

"Hm…terimakasih, _Hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan, ia menghela nafas kecil sebelum bertanya, "Bagaimana kakimu, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya naik ke atas ranjang dengan gerakan kaku.

"Sudah lebih baik. Kau sendiri, bagaimana demammu?" Sungmin balik bertanya seraya ikut menyamankan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, kemudian tangannya terulur menuju kening Kyuhyun. "Masih panas, sudah minum obatmu? Kenapa tak segera istirahat?"

"Sudah. Itu sebabnya aku kesini, aku ingin beristirahat denganmu. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakimu. Kau juga sudah meminum obatmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis, "Aku juga sudah. Dan bukankah sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa, ini hanya cedera biasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Aku tahu, kau memang _namja_ yang paling kuat."

"Tentu saja," tanggap Sungmin bangga. "Sudahlah, ayo tidur. _Jalja_~"

"_Jaljayeo, Hyung_." Gumam Kyuhyun. "_Saranghae_..." Lanjut suara _bass_ itu dengan gumaman lebih lirih.

Sungmin bukan tak mendengar, _namja_ manis itu lebih mencoba menulikan telinganya dari ungkapan yang menurutnya semu itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecewa, ia sudah terbiasa menerima sikap seperti ini dari _namja_ manis yang amat ia cintai itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Hn?"

"Sepertinya, benda ini sudah tak pantas lagi berada dijariku?"

.

* * *

.

_How we met each other at that young age I don't even remember_

_It was hard for us to stop ourselves from changing_

_People say that saying goodbye is hurt_

_But we couldn't even feel that_

_I just thought it had to be that way_

.

* * *

.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Kyuhyun-ah, bangunlah…"

Sayup-sayup suara tenor nan lembut itu menusuk gendang telinganya.

"Hmm...sebentar lagi, Min." Gumamnya menjawab.

Tak ada suara lagi, hanya keheningan pagi yang menyambutnya.

Mata jernih dengan pandangan tajam itu terbuka sempurna. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamar yang di dominasi warna _pink_ itu, tak ada siapapun.

Ia kembali berhalusinasi, untuk kesekian kalinya ia seperti mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sudah terbiasa membangunkannya jika ada jadwal pagi, ia memang kadang susah untuk bangun sepagi ini jika semalaman ia habiskan untuk berkencan dengan laptopnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, mengusap kasar wajah kusut nan lelahnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia berada dalam mood yang tak bagus semenjak sesuatu yang merubah hidupnya terjadi.

Tujuh tahun, adalah waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebentar untuk hubungannya dengan Lee Sungmin, sang -mantan- _roommate_. Sebuah hubungan persahabatan yang berujung pada sebuah ikatan manis antara sepasang manusia yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama karena perasaan suci bernamakan cinta yang tumbuh di hati masing-masing untuk satu sama lain.

Begitu banyak kenangan yang tersimpan dihati _namja_ berambut ikal itu, terutama di kamar ini. Kamar dengan di dominasi warna merah muda favorit Sungmin, yang dulunya sering mereka pakai untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua disaat _break_ dari jadwal mereka yang setumpuk gunung.

Merapikan kamar mereka yang terkenal sangat berantakan walaupun tak akan pernah rapi karena Kyuhyun selalu mengacaukan pekerjaan Sungmin, menonton DVD dengan film ber-_genre_ _romantic_ walaupun Kyuhyun selalu berakhir dengan tertidur bahkan sebelum film-nya selesai, bertanding _starcraft_ walaupun akhirnya Kyuhyun yang akan lebih dulu mengalah, ataupun menikmati salah satu dari sekian banyak koleksi _wine_ yang mereka miliki, hanya berdua dibalik gulungan selimut.

Namun, Kyuhyun benci jika harus mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sungmin. Ia tak menyesal, bahkan namja _manis_ itu masih selalu mengisi hatinya hingga saat ini. Hanya saja ia benci dengan kenyataan yang akhirnya menjadi seperti ini, perpisahan.

Mereka tidak ingin berpisah. Itu memang sudah semestinya, takdir yang mengharuskan mereka mengambil jalan ini. Jalan yang perlahan menyesatkannya ke dalam jurang kepahitan yang paling menyakitkan.

**Tok…tok…tok****..**

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah bersiap jika kau tak ingin datang terlambat lagi." Disusul suara _Manager_ _Hyung_ yang bertugas mengingatkan dan mengurus jadwalnya hari ini.

Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi tanpa satu ucapanpun yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk menjawab panggilan sang M_anager_.

.

* * *

.

_But I cried as time passed by_

_It gave me a simple yearning different from what my mind saw_

_At first, we're just friends then we're loves_

_So true that it's hard to keep the friendship after we broke up_

_._

* * *

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih dan mendudukan tubuhnya disisi bawah ranjang, ia lelah, tentu saja. Lelah rasanya menjadi _poker face, _berpura-pura ceria dihadapan orang lain meskipun tak jarang ia memperlihatkan raut kusutnya. Seharian ini ia dipenuhi rasa khawatir pada _namja_ manis yang selama tujuh tahun ini mengisi hatinya, yang tadi pagi mengalami insiden saat kepulangan mereka dengan member yang lain dari Indonesia. Insiden kecil, tapi cukup membuat kaki _namja_ mungil yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat memakai _gips_ akibat cidera-nya saat tengah berlatih _skateboard_ itu, kembali mengalami rasa sakit akibat keram. Padahal kakinya masih belum sembuh benar, ia bahkan harus digendong oleh _security_ untuk sampai ke _van_. Belum lagi malam ini _namja_ yang dipanggilnya 'Minnimie' itu harus segera terbang ke Jepang untuk memenuhi jadwal _Drama Musical_-nya.

Kyuhyun sempat kalap tadi, tapi tak ada hal berarti yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia merasa jaraknya dengan Sungmin yang tak kasat mata semakin menjauh hingga ia lebih memilih mengambil _Lenscap_ yang tergeletak sembarangan dilantai Bandara dan segera melayangkan tatapan yang tanpa disadarinya membuat orang lain yang melihatnya ketakutan, seolah bertanya -dengan auranya yang tak bersahabat- siapa salah satu diantara _fans_ mereka yang berada disana yang memiliki benda tersebut. Namun nihil, pada akhirnya ia menyerahkan benda tersebut pada petugas dan segera menyusul menuju _van_ bersama Henry dan Eunhyuk.

Tapi setelah itu, sepertinya Kyuhyun berhasil memperlihatkan ke-_profesionalan-_nya terhadap pekerjaan sebagai seorang _public figure, _termasuk menggandeng salah satu personil _Girlband_ rekan satu management-nya di salah satu acara penghargaan sore tadi_._

Kyuhyun menekuk kedua kakinya dan mencerukkan wajahnya disana, lantai yang dingin tak ia hiraukan dan tak berapa lama suara isakan lirih mulai terdengar. Seberapapun ia mencoba untuk terlihat tegar, kenyataannya ia tetap dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Isakkannya semakin menjadi namun tak terdengar keras karena Kyuhyun berusaha membekap bibirnya dengan kuat.

Ia tak peduli, ia hanya tengah lemah saat ini. Ia tak menyangka, bagaimana bisa kekuatannya pergi menghilang dari genggamannya yang selalu erat? Apa karena ia sempat lengah? Jika iya, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengulang kembali untuk memperbaikinya.

.

* * *

_._

_Since then, in almost 3 years, we just sometimes contacted_

_Even when I met someone else and even when I've had a new love_

_It's you I called whenever I was sad without a words, I just cried silently_

"_you should try to find a good person", I said_

_But deep down in my hearts, I didn't want it happen_

_Just thought that maybe you still loved me_

.

* * *

.

Dimalam yang lain, Kyuhyun kembali menghabiskan waktunya didepan laptop. Bermain game _starcraft_ favoritnya, sambil sesekali tersenyum geli dengan wajahnya yang sendu mengingat dengan mudahnya ia dulu mengalah jika tengah bermain bersama Sungmin.

**Tok...tok...**

Ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat sosok yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, menunggu sang pemilik kamar mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Ah~ _Hyung_, masuklah."

Sosok itu mengangguk kecil seraya berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, ia menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebelum berujar, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu."

"Tapi yang kulihat tidak begitu."

"_Hyung_~"

"_Arra_...apa kau sudah membuka _twitter_-mu? Banyak sekali bertebaran _selca_ Sungmin dengan beberapa _yeoja_ dan _namja_ lawan main di Drama Musical-nya, _aigooo_~ ia benar-benar seperti _cassanova_ sekarang."

.

"_Hy-Hyung_~"

"Hm?"

"Aku..."

"_Ne_, Kyu?"

"Ah! _Hyung_, kau menjadi _cassanova_ sekarang? Hidupmu dikelilingi banyak _yeoja_ cantik dan _namja_ tampan."

Kyuhyun memulai percakapan panjangnya dengan nada kaku bersama Sungmin, tak ada lagi yang terpintas dari pikirannya selain menghubungi _namja_ manis itu setelah melihat kebenaran dari apa yang Kangin katakan padanya tadi.

Terdengar suara tawa renyah dari seberang sana, "Aku tak sehebat dirimu. Kudengar kau menonton konser Girls' Generation tadi siang. Woaah~ apa hubungan kalian semakin dekat? Kenapa tak mengambil selca berdua?"

"Itu tidak penting, kau tahu betul apa jawabannya."

Tak ada lagi suara, keduanya terdiam dengan suasana canggung yang kentara.

"Kau harus menemukan yang lebih baik dariku disalah satunya, _Hyung_." Gumam Kyuhyun nyaris berbisik.

"Kau pun begitu." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Hmm..._arra_. istirahatlah _Hyung, jaljayeo_..."

"_Ne, jaljayeo_..."

'Tak akan ada yang lebih dariku, _Hyung_. Kuharap kau masih menyimpan cintaku untukmu, karena akupun begitu.'

.

* * *

.

_I know_

_The love we had was so pure_

_We won't ever have that kind of love again, it can only remain in our memory_

_Sometimes I could sense a cold feeling from you_

_But I knew there's nothing I could do_

_._

* * *

.

Kyuhyun tengah membuka sebuah _website_, tak sengaja ia menemukan beberapa _photo_-nya bersama Sungmin serta member yang lain saat akan berangkat ke Indonesia untuk konser Super Show 5 di Jakarta. Tangannya berhenti dari 'menjelajah' pada salah satu _photo_ yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas sebuah tali yang tergantung di leher Sungmin. Tak apa lah, setidaknya Sungmin tak benar-benar membuangnya.

.

**"_Kyuhyun-ah?"_**

**"_Hn?"_**

**"_Sepertinya , benda ini sudah tak pantas lagi berada dijariku?"_**

**_Kyuhyun terdiam memandang benda berbentuk lingkaran dihadapannya, bahannya yang terbuat dari emas putih terlihat berkilau karena cahaya dari lampu duduk di atas meja nakas di samping Sungmin._**

**_Itu adalah sebuah benda berharga yang ia pakai saat menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin dulu, dulu saat ia dan Sungmin yakin hubungan mereka yang tak biasa ini takkan pernah goyah. Disebut tak biasa, bukan karena mereka sesama namja, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tak peduli akan hal itu. Namun karena ikatan cinta mereka yang dulu begitu kuat__,__ hingga membuat mereka sering mengecewakan para penggemar akan minimnya skinship __antara __mereka di hadapan public yang begitu mengharapkan mereka bersatu. Namun saat secuil moment manis para penggemarnya dapatkan, ia akan merasa puas, setidaknya ada yang percaya dan mendukung cinta suci tulusnya__ bersama Sungmin__._**

**_Tapi,__ justru itulah yang membuat mereka menyadarkan akan dunia nyata, yang tak mungkin terus berpihak pada mereka. _**

**"_Apa aku harus melepaskannya? Atau membuangnya?" tenor itu kembali mengalun lembut, membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun._**

**_Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, semudah itukah Sungmin membuangnya? Walau bukan sebuah benda mahal, tapi… "Terserah kau saja. Itu hakmu, bukankah benda ini sudah menjadi milikmu?" jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya._**

**"_Arrasseo…"_**

**_Kemudian Sungmin berguling memunggungi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang melihat itupun melakukan hal yang sama._**

**"_Kyuhyun-ah…"_**

**"_Hn?"_**

**"_Besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul dengan kereta."_**

**"_Wae?"_**

**"_Anni…hanya ingin saja."_**

**"_Kalau begitu aku ikut, aku—"_**

**"_Hm…jaljayeo…"_**

**_Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas kecil saat mendengar Sungmin menyela ucapannya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, namun keningnya__ berkerut__ heran dan pejaman matanya semakin mengerat saat mendengar sayup-sayup isakan kecil dari namja manis dibelakangnya. Pantaskah jika cairan hangat dari matanya juga ikut mengalir?_**

_._

* * *

_._

"_I'm getting married", was what you said to me_

_After that for a long time I was speechless_

_Then I cried because of your last words_

_The only words ,I really wanted to hear from you_

_was, "I Love You"_

_._

* * *

.

"Aku akan menikah."

Suara tenor nan lembut itu mendominasi keheningan di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11, sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda tergeletak di atas meja.

"Sebelum berangkat untuk menjalani wajib militer, aku akan bertunangan dulu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, dengan pandangannya yang mengabur ia berjalan mundur teratur menuju ruangan pribadinya. Semua member _minus_ Hangeng, Yesung dan Kibum yang berada disana hanya bisa terdiam, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, ini sudah menjadi keputusan Lee Sungmin, walaupun mereka sedikit menyesali mengapa ini bisa terjadi pada kedua orang sahabat mereka yang jelas-jelas terlihat masih saling mencintai.

**BLAM**

Kyuhyun meringkuk dibalik pintu kamarnya, wajahnya kini basah oleh cairan asin hangat yang terus keluar dari matanya. Jika bisa, ingin rasanya ia menjerit dan meraung menumpahkan semua kekesalan, kesedihan serta kepedihan yang ia rasakan saat kata-kata menyakitkan itu terus terngiang ditelinganya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Mengapa semudah itu kau meninggalkan aku dengan semua kenangan kita?" racaunya dengan nafas yang tersendat.

"Sekali saja aku ingin mendengarnya, mendengar bahwa kau masih tetap mencintaiku…"

.

'Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Sangat mencintaimu.'

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
